


One Diamond Studded Case

by MintoKitsune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cutelock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintoKitsune/pseuds/MintoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's acting strange and Sherlock can't quite put his finger on what's causing it. Nothing's better at distracting the Detective than a case. But the culprit sounds kinda... familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Diamond Studded Case

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

Sherlock had picked up a bad habit of pacing. It was something he did when he was nervous, something that helped soothe his nerves, if even for a little bit. It also helped him think. He really needed to clear his mind. John was acting weird. He didn’t know why, and if there was anything he hated more than not knowing, it was John acting strange.

For one, John had been gone more than usual. He went to Sarah’s three nights in a row and then went to his sisters. _Willingly._ Secondly, when Sherlock purposely tried to irritate the Doctor, he didn’t do that (cute) glare thing. _He laughed_. He was tolerating Sherlock more than usual, smiling and all of that idiotic stuff that Sherlock tried to ignore. And to top it all of, Sherlock kept catching him staring. He couldn’t tell what at. The wall behind him was dreadfully boring.

One day, he overheard the man talking on the phone. He was pacing back and forth, a concentrated look on his face. “No, yeah. I know, it’s just- No, I don’t think I can afford that.” He paused, listened, and slumped into his chair, causing Sherlock to press his ear closer to the door. John let out a defeated sigh, moments later. “Of course. Thanks, Mycroft.”

Mycroft? What on earth would John need to talk to Mycroft about? Something he couldn’t talk to Sherlock about? Sherlock was enraged, jealous, and worst of all? Sherlock was curious.

Another day, he tried tailing John. It was easy to go unnoticed, while the army doctor was so unattentive. He stopped when he saw John enter a suit shop. Why would he need to purchase a suit? There was no case that required it. There was no point!

Sherlock just couldn’t place his finger on what was up, or why John was doing all these things.

Until he found the ring. That dreaded ring would be the end of him.

He was snooping through John’s things like any normal man would, hoping to find the reason for his strange activities. The bed looked unslept in, the clothes surprisingly neat. His gun emptied. But next to the dull weapon was a small velvet box. Sherlock picked it up, leaned back into the bed, and opened it. Inside, sat a simple ring with a diamond stud. His heart dropped and he slammed the box shut, tossing it back in the drawer, only to hear a voice behind him.

“What are you doing?” The voice asked, making Sherlock jump. Quickly, he grabbed the gun and gathered his wits.

“Bored.” He muttered, shrugging as he pretended to inspect the gun for bullets, only to drop it back into the drawer. John, who looked nervous, forced a smile and crossed to Sherlock.

“Luckily, I’ve found us a case.”

Sherlock sighed. He shook his head. “It’s no point, John. You know I won’t take a case under a sev-”

“This one is a ten.”

That perked Sherlock’s interest. His eyes practically sparkled in delight. “Show me.”

 

It was a ten, alright. Sherlock was buzzing at the crime scene, unable to hide the grin from his face. He didn’t even notice the strange way Lestrade was pacing, or the way Anderson looked almost content with himself. Not even Donovan could bring him down, though strangely she didn’t even try.

The culprit was obviously a doctor, which anyone could have guessed after getting the basic information that was even fed to the new. They were taking vital organs, with precise cuts that made the victim bleed to death before their body could recognize it didn’t have something it needed.

Unfortunately, Sherlock never actually got to see the victims. Molly wasn’t in and the coroner was surprisingly stuff about it. But that didn’t matter. It only made the game more interesting.

From the pictures, it was obvious that the culprit was a surgeon with steady hands, and that he had been in the trade for a long time.

Two girls were already killed.

When Lestrade called him in for a third, Sherlock tried to get there quickly, but for some odd reason John stopped him. He said he had to give him a check up. (“Doctor’s orders,” he said.) But only checked his hands.

When Sherlock finally got to the crime scene, the body had already been taken in. He cursed under his breath and approached Lestrade. “Sorry I’m late, John was just-” He stopped and shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, I’m here. What do you have?”

Lestrade brought Sherlock to his office. “Not much. The man didn’t leave much evidence. This time, he left a message on the wall. It said, ‘Two, will you’. I don’t know what it means.”

Sherlock didn’t know either.

For the fourth, Sherlock made it to the crime scene, but the body had already been removed. There was another note, this time left on the table. “Four, me? -J”

This left Sherlock with many more questions than before. First of all, who was J? And what exactly did these notes mean? He couldn’t figure it out and four girls were dead. He needed to get the answers to his questions, and find J.

In his haste, he rushed to Lestrade. “Surely you found other notes. Let me look at any pictures you have from the first two girls.” And that’s how he found it. Using a magnifying glass, he was able to find a third note. “One, Sherlock,”

The pieces were starting to fall together, late at night, at Barts. The  notes were numbered, spelling out a message. “Sherlock, will you _____ me? -J”

Yet he couldn’t figure out what that note was. What was the murderer asking for? ‘Will you _find_ me?’ ‘Will you _catch_ me?’ And even still, _who was J?_

Sherlock almost wished John was next to him. He always thought better when John was around. But he had been so busy. ...That was when it dawned on him.

 

He ran for home as fast as his slender legs would allow.

John- who was the best doctor that Sherlock knew, who was acting so strangely.

He tipped the cab, so it would drive faster.

How could he be so stupid?

John, who had distracted him many times away from this case.

He tripped up the stairs of 221B, bursting through the door.

John, who was- who was... in the middle of the living room, with a shit eating grin on his face.

He was on one knee.

The ring in his hand.

 

Sherlock was breathless and confused. Why was John- what was going on?

The look in John’s eyes gave it all away. Then his lips were moving and it all clicked. “Sherlock, will you marry me?” John asked, watching as realization dawned in Sherlock’s eyes before he swooped forward and engulfed John in a hug.

“Yes, yes of course.” He murmured, his face buried in the crook of John’s neck. When he pulled away, he saw the fondness in John’s eyes and his heart swelled. “You did all this just so you could propose to me? A fake case, the note?” He paused, felt a twist in his heart, and blurted the next words out before he could stop himself. “I love you.” Then he was kissing the doctor.

John was stunned, _Sherlock was stunned_ , and the kiss was definitely awkward. Their teeth clanged together, Sherlock had no idea where to place his hands, and it took a moment for John to reciprocate, but they didn’t break apart until they were breathless, and it was the best kiss that either of them had ever had.

When they pulled away, Sherlock had to ask a question, one that would nag at his brain until he asked it. Still breathless, he panted. “Why would you want to marry me, anyways?” He asked, his eyes glistening curiously.

John merely smiled. “So I can kiss you anytime I want.” He replied, before reconnecting their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Comments and kudos is always appreciated, but I'm just writing for the fans. And because ohmygodcuteness.


End file.
